wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-04-04 SmackDown
The April 4, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on April 1, 2008 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Episode Summary SmackDown Diva Contest Week 5; Michelle attacked by mystery woman After an intense four-week battle, Michelle McCool emerged as the winner of the SmackDown Diva Competition. Unfortunately for the All-American Girl, the status of the blue brand's top Diva comes at a painful price: The tune of two other Divas knocking her and runner-up Cherry to the floor. SmackDown Assistant General Manager Theodore Long started the ceremony, introducing Johnny Fratto and his family, owners of Beverly Hills Choppers. Fratto, the designer of the motorcycle, had the honor of announcing the winner of the contest and the new owner of the specially made Chopper. Showing class and sportsmanship, Cherry immediately hugged and congratulated her fellow competitor. Victoria, however, was not as happy for Michelle. The bitter eliminated Diva set out to prove who the real top Diva on SmackDown is. This time, however, she wasn't alone. After calling all of our fans morons for voting for Michelle and then failing in an attack on the All-American Diva, Victoria received some help from a new face. A woman, never before seen on SmackDown, pulled Michelle off Victoria. Then, without breaking a sweat, the mysterious Diva left both Michelle and Cherry on the ground, struggling to gather themselves back to total consciousness. You, our fans, have made Michelle SmackDown's top Diva and the winner of the motorcycle from Beverly Hills Chopper, but someone else took matters into her own hands. We can only hope to find out soon who she is, and more importantly, what she wants. Kane vs Undertaker Things didn't go very well at WrestleMania XXIV for Chavo Guerrero and Edge, who both left Orlando as ex-champions. Edge lost his World Heavyweight Championship to Undertaker, while Chavo lost the ECW Championship to Undertaker's brother, Kane. "I have never been so ticked off in my life," the Rated-R Superstar said at the opening of SmackDown about losing his title. Chavo was equally disappointed in his ‘Mania showing. But, it didn't take long for SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero to step in and lay down plans try to bring the titles back to "the family." On SmackDown, the GM announced the blockbuster card for Backlash on pay-per-view on April 27. Chavo will face Kane in an ECW Championship rematch, and Edge will challenge The Phenom to try to regain the World Heavyweight Championship. Continuing down her vindictive path, the GM ordered Kane and Undertaker to face each other that night on SmackDown. If either brother declined to face the other, he would be stripped of his respective championship. With such high stakes, the match went on as ordered. However, before a victor could be decided, Edge, Chavo, Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder stepped in to attack the brothers. In the end, though, the Brothers of Destruction lived up to their name as they turned the tables on Chavo and Edge with chokeslams, capped off with double Tombstone Piledrivers. Ouch! WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive video It was another successful Friday Night SmackDown for Jesse & Festus, as the corn-fed colossus scored a singles win over Zack Ryder. But following SmackDown, General Manager Vickie Guerrero had some news for Festus regarding his next Friday night battle. And while the big man hasn't been pinned since coming to SmackDown, his championship-bearing opponent this coming Friday night is undefeated on a much grander stage. Notes * Natalya's debut. * The end of the Diva contest marked a new era for the SmackDown Divas, leading to a creation of the Divas division, the sister to the Women's division on RAW. The division would consist of the ECW and SmackDown Divas. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Cherry Category:Victoria Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes